Little Did She Know
by EllaBella18
Summary: Little did she think that five years ago on the night that she and Lucas slept on his couch that it would end up being her future.


**Little Did She Know**

So here's a nice little fluffy BL oneshot for you all. I promise that new chapters of my stories are coming very shortly, in fact if Miranda is quick you may get updates tomorrow. Anyway don't forget to tell me what you think and remember that reviews are absolute love!

**x x x **

Brooke pulled up in front of Tree Hill's only private school and turned off the engine to her black Range Rover. Walking around the back to the trunk, she pulled out a stroller and set her youngest son Benjamin into it and started towards the building.

As she walked down the halls, some people smiled and said hello, and stopped her to admire the five month old baby that was currently asleep.

She knocked on her five-year-old's classroom door, and the tiny brunette came barreling into her legs.

"Mommy look! I drew you a picture!" Blair exclaimed looking up and shoving it in her mother's face.

"It's beautiful Blair; we'll stick it on the fridge when we get home okay?" Brooke asked smoothing down her hair. "Now go get your backpack, we have to go pick up Logan from preschool," Brooke continued.

Blair went running off. Five years ago, after Brooke had given back Angie to her parents, the adoption agency had indeed decided that she would be a wonderful parent, and they given her Blair, who was only three months old at the time.

Now at five, people had a hard time remembering that Blair wasn't Brooke's biological child. She had beautiful long and slightly curly chestnut brown hair, and the most amazing green eyes anyone has ever seen. She had picked up on Brooke's mannerisms so she was a master at the eyebrow kink and pouting. And when she was smiling, which was all the time, she had dimples in her cheeks.

Blair came running back to Brooke and dumped her bright pink Bratz backpack underneath Benjamin's stroller.

The two walked towards the back of the school where the preschool was located. Again Brooke knocked on the door, and again her child came barreling out into her legs.

"Mommy!" Logan squealed, looking up at her.

"My boy! Hurry up and get your stuff and we can bring Daddy some lunch and go see him okay?" Brooke asked, crouching down to his level.

Logan nodded his blond head and went running back into his class room.

"Mommy?" Blair asked.

"What baby?"

"Miss. McKay said we're gonna do a play and we need costumes, will you make them?"

"Of course. Let Mommy talk to your teacher tomorrow okay?"

Blair nodded her head and Logan came running back at them. Brooke took his backpack, stashed it under Benjamin's stroller.

"So how about McDonald's? Brooke asked as she was loading the kids back into the car.

"Yes! I want chicken nuggets!" Blair exclaimed, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Cans I haves a cheeseburger?" Logan asked as Brooke did up his car seat.

"Sure thing babe. Now come on, let's get some lunch and go see Daddy."

Brooke drove through Tree Hill's only McDonalds, ordering for the entire family.

"All right monkeys let's get inside so we can eat. I'm starving," Brooke announced parking the car.

She loaded Benjamin back into his stroller and helped Logan out of his car seat. Blair was more than capable of getting herself in and out of the car by now.

Blair and Logan ran ahead of her as Brooke pushed Ben through the parking lot and down the hall.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," Skills announced when the kids went running through the doors to the gym.

"Hey Skills, where's my husband?" Brooke asked, smiling at her old friend.

"Yo Luke!" Skills yelled out.

Lucas popped out of the gym supply room and his face instantly broke into a grin at the site of his family.

"Daddy!" Blair and Logan exclaimed, running off to him.

Brooke heard him greet the kids and hug them both before he got up and walked over to her. "Hey Pretty Girl." He smiled, tucking some stray hair behind her ear.

"Hey handsome." Brooke smiled, leaning up to kiss him.

"Keep it PG-13 guys," Skills warned.

Brooke and Lucas broke apart. "We'll be in my office."

Skills just rolled his eyes as the family walked away.

Five years ago, when Brooke had been given temporary custody of baby Angie, Lucas and Brooke started spending more and more time together. And when she had to send Angie back, and she could feel her heart breaking, Lucas was the one who held her together.

He had been the one who helped her the most when she had first gotten Blair as well, and somewhere between getting Blair, and her first birthday, the two had fallen in love with each other again.

They had a small wedding, only their friends and family there, and about a year later Logan was born. He was truly his father's son with blond hair, and stunning blue eyes. Three years later, Brooke brought Benjamin into the world, and he was a perfect mix of the two. He had Brooke's brown hair and dimples and Lucas's amazing eyes and brooding personality.

Little did she think that five years ago on the night that she and Lucas slept on his couch that it would end up being her future, but the world has a way of surprising us all.

Once they got to Lucas's office, Brooke settled the kids down with their happy meals and handed Lucas a Big Mac meal with a Coke, before opening her own McChicken combo.

"How was practice this morning?" Brooke asked, wiping ketchup off of Logan's face.

"It was alright, I hate having to get up so early to be here though."

"Well whose genius idea was it then?" Brooke asked, kinking an eyebrow.

"Nathan's."

"Then let Nathan deal with it, and you can stay in bed with me."

"Mmmm I like the way you think Cheery."

"Daddy guess what!" Blair asked.

"What?"

"We're gonna have a play and Mommy said she'd make the costumes."

"That's pretty cool isn't it?" Lucas asked his daughter.

Blair nodded and returned to her happy meal.

The family chatted and finished their lunch before Brooke packed up the kids to stop by her store and bring them over to Haley's where the group would be getting together for their weekly dinner.

"I love you," Brooke murmured against Lucas's lips.

"I love you too," Luke replied. He had just enough time to plant a soft kiss on her lips before the kids were pulling her out the door.

Five minutes later, Skills walked into his office shaking his head.

"I still don't understand how you got a wife as hot as Brooke Davis."

"I still don't understand how someone as amazing as Brooke Davis would agree to marry me at all."

"Well there is such a thing as miracles you know."

**x x x**

"Hales! We're here!" Brooke exclaimed, walking into the Naley manor with Ben fast asleep in her arms, and her other two running past her to go find Jamie, and Nathan's and Haley's three-year-old daughter Tina.

"I'm in the kitchen Brooke!" Haley called back.

Brooke walked down the hall and walked into Nathan's and Haley's spacious kitchen.

"Are the boys back yet?" Brooke asked, carefully sliding onto a barstool.

"No. Did you want to lay Ben down in Ryan's crib?" Haley asked, referring to her's and Nathan's one year old son who was contently playing in his playpen over by the kitchen table.

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea. Thanks Hales," Brooke replied sliding out of the barstool and heading towards the stairs.

By the time Brooke got back down into the kitchen, Nathan and Luke had arrived back from work.

"Hey babe." Lucas smiled, walking over to Brooke and kissing her quickly.

"Nate can you start grilling the steaks?" Haley asked, handing Nathan a platter.

"Sure. Luke wanna help?" Nathan asked, heading towards the door.

Lucas went to follow him, but Brooke pulled him back to kiss him once more before sending him on his way.

"You two are impossible sometimes." Haley smirked, shaking her head.

"Eh, it's part of my charm. Anything you need help with?"

"You can chop up the cucumbers and tomatoes for the salad."

Brooke smiled and took the knife and tomatoes from Haley and began cutting tomato wedges.

"You know you look happier than I've ever seen you Brooke," Haley said, looking up from the lettuce she was chopping up.

"I am. This is what I've always wanted. A family. It's just a bonus that Lucas is the one I got to make that family with."

"You know I thought that you two would never figure it out. But it's like Angie clued you two in."

Brooke smiled at the thought of Angie. She still missed the little girl, but now, with her own family, the ache wasn't as big as it used to be.

"Who would have thought that night after Jamie's fifth birthday when Luke and I fell asleep together on the couch that it would lead to all of this?"

"I did. But I figured it would take longer for you two to figure it out."

**x x x **

"He's finally out," Lucas announced later that night coming down the stairs.

"Blair was always so easy to get to sleep. Logan on the other hand, is impossible," Brooke replied, cradling a sleeping Ben in her arms.

"I know." Lucas took a seat next to Brooke on the couch and pulled her into his arms.

"You're an amazing dad to them Luke." Brooke smiled, snuggling into his chest.

"And you're an amazing mother," Lucas replied, bending over to kiss her forehead.

"Sometimes I wonder about that."

"You are. But doubting yourself as a parent is natural."

"I know."

The two sat quietly for a few minutes, watching their youngest fast asleep in Brooke's arms. "Luke I want one more."

"When?"

"In a month or two we can start trying again. Maybe we'll get another little girl."

"I'd like that. One that looks exactly like you."

"But with your eyes."

"No. I'd rather she have your beautiful hazel ones."

"I love you Lucas Scott."

"And I love you too Brooke Davis-Scott."

**x x x **

_**Fin**_


End file.
